Light of my life, fire of my loins
by yo soy la princesa
Summary: Long ago, Elena lost almost everything that was important to her; her family, herself, and even her humanity. For years, she has been a lonely wanderer, hidden behind tall walls of ice. Her world turns upside down, though, when she meets her friend's brother; a blind boy whom she is supposed to take care of while Stefan is gone.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, everybody!**

**Just thought I should mention that the chapter is so short because it's a prologue. This isn't my first fanfiction, definitely not, though to be honest... my writing before was very messy; I would start something without finishing it.**

** Time to try something new.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Whispers of wind passed through the golden fields, leaving grass shivering in their wake. There was a big cottage standing among garish flowers and apple trees; soothing melodies of birds singing and a sweet scent of freshness floating in the warm air.<p>

Another wooden building was located right beside the cottage, much smaller and simpler. A stable for horses.

This was the kingdom of nature;_ this_ used to be exactly the kind of place that she dreamed about living in as a child. Now, though, it was simply nothing but a faint ghost of the memory of the little girl with dark, doe eyes, staring out the window, watching as clouds moved across the sky, making wishes upon fallen stars.

Coming here was the closest that she ever got to that girl again.

Her highs heels made no sound on the soft grass. She stopped in front of the door and raised her hand to knock, but Stefan was quicker; it wasn't shocking, of course. He must have been awaiting her arrival. He did say it was important.

He welcomed her in his white jeans and a plaid shirt, in a gentle smile sitting upon his face.

'' Hey. ''

Elena kissed him on the cheek, smiling, too. He was on the very small list of people that she cared about; along with his girlfriend, Caroline, and the sassy Bennett witch.

'' Hey, '' she said softly, brushing past him as he opened the door further to let her in.

The kitchen was bright, cosy; she knew it nearly off by heart. She hopped onto the marble counter and Stefan leaned on the table, right in front of her, crossing his arms.

'' Listen, '' he began quietly.

She could already tell that whatever it was he wanted from her, she was not going to like it.

'' I thought this could wait, but... '' he ran his hands through his light hair. '' Okay, I'll just spill it out. I'm going to visit Caroline. ''

Elena's eyebrows shot up. Has he been so nervous about telling her _that_? But why? She was happy for him. More than happy; she knew how much he missed the girl ever since she left to France. He wanted to study there along with her, but his brother held him back.

'' You are? '' Elena said warmly, in meek disbelief, amused by his apologetic face expression.

Then it hit her.

His brother... held him back...

The playfulness inside her died out.

'' No, '' she said, shaking her head. '' Absolutely not. ''

'' Elena, please. You know I wouldn't ask if I had a choice. I miss her, it's been three months... and there is no one else I trust enough to take care of him. I can't just leave him alone. ''

'' Stefan, I'm not a babysitter. It's dangerous. What if I suddenly feel hungry and I end up eating him or something? ''

Stefan glared at her. '' I know you can control your bloodlust. ''

Elena sighed. She was suddenly frustrated, desperate to get out of this situation. She had always tried to keep any intimate contact with people at minimum; well, ever since a few decades, at least.

'' Okay, so I can control my urges. That doesn't mean I should look after him. I should be the last person to cross your mind about that. ''

'' Quit putting the walls up. I've seen what's behind them. You're lying. ''

It was Elena who glared then.

The determination in Stefan's hazel eyes melted into sadness, inch by inch, slowly.

'' Please, Elena. If you don't stay with him, I can't go. ''

'' But... ''

'' Please? ''

She didn't know how it happened. She didn't know what made her do this. Perhaps that annoying, human compassion, the piece of it that remained inside her. But as if in slow motion, she rolled her eyes unhappily with a huff.

'' Fine. ''

Surprise washed over her friend's features.

'' Seriously? ''

'' You talk to Caroline too often. You started using her vocabulary. Yes, seriously. ''

He smiled, brighter that the sun was shining outside. Before she knew it, she was in his arms, locked up tightly, almost stumbling as he pulled her off the counter to hug her.

She laughed, because she couldn't help herself.

'' You're the best. All right, let's go, you should meet him! ''

'' Uh, what? ''

By the time she aksed he was already dragging her towards the door, holding her hand. They stopped outside abruptly. Stefan pointed at the stable, but she saw even before he did.

The mysterious brother had dark hair and broad shoulders; that was all she knew, because he was facing a white horse instead of them, sitting on a stool and stroking its mane.

For some reason, she felt nervous; her heart began drumming loudly.

Odd.

'' By the way, '' Stefan said in a rushed whisper, '' I'm leaving this evening. Good luck! ''

He stepped back into the cottage and shut the door, leaving Elena dazed outside.

He blackmailed her into helping and... he knew that she would agree all along, didn't he?

Dammit!

She looked back to Damon, taking a deep breath. It didn't matter now. If she had so little time, it was better to get things over with and finally meet him.

Lifting her foot to take the first step, off she went.

He wouldn't see her, she had to remember that. But the closer she was to him, the more difficult it was to think. This was different than randomly meeting a guy at a bar. Damon was fragile, vulnerable; he was her best friend's brother and she would have to spend God knew how much time with him, acting as his guardian.

Keeping in mind that she should speak first not to frighten him, when she reached the low, opened gate, she stopped. Her dress flowed in the pleasant wind.

'' Damon? '' She said, almost timidly.

He stopped stroking the horse and turned to face her, surprised.

Her heart, even though dead and numb, began drumming again. He was beautiful, a work of art, with unforegettable lips and the deepest blue eyes she has ever come across.

Again, keeping in mind that she should speak instead of staring at him, she walked in through the gate cautiously.

'' I'm Elena, Stefan's friend. ''

Recognition settled on his face slowly, lifting the corners of his lips into a warm smile.

'' I know you. ''

To say that Elena was confused would be an understatement.

'' You do? ''

'' Yes, '' he said. The horse nudged him gently. Damon stroked it again, ruffling its mane.

'' How... do you know me? '' Elena asked, raising an eyebrow. She felt like she was entertaining him and herself at once. It all seemed sweet, humorous.

'' Stefan told me about you. You're very beautiful. ''

Did she seriously feel her cheeks get hot? She fell silent for a moment, before letting herself urge him on.

'' He told you how I looked like? ''

She knew that Damon hasn't always been blind. Not always, but unfortunately, for a longer part of his life. She was wondering if he still remembered shapes and colours, but couldn't bring herself to ask directly.

Damon, much to her further awe, frowned lightly. '' No. ''

'' No? ''

'' No, '' he said simply, resting his head upon the side of the horse's neck.

'' What did he tell you, then? '' She asked gently, curiously, sitting down on a trunk beside him.

'' He just told me about you, '' Damon shrugged. Then, he straightened up. He bit down on his lower lip... and shyly, like a child, he reached his hand out towards her, hesistant about which direction exactly he should take.

She helped him out, uncertainly, bringing her fingertips to his, reassuring him. When he felt the touch, he brushed his fingers across her skin, closing her hand in his. She swore her heart has skipped a beat.

'' It's nice to meet you, Elena. ''


	2. Chapter 2

**To say that I am blown away by your response to this story would be an understatement. Thank you all so much for the beautiful reviews, as well as for the favorites and the follows!**

**Also, sorry for keeping you waiting, but I was very busy. The next update should be quicker.**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you will enjoy reading it. :)**

**Happy Halloween!**

* * *

><p>'' Oh, damn it, '' Stefan cursed softly, jumping on one leg as he attempted to get out of his trousers.<p>

Elena watched him, trying to stifle her laughter.

'' Serves you right for being an ass and making me a part of your plans behind my back. ''

'' It's not my fault, '' Stefan argued, yet again, breathlessly almost from all the exercise he's been doing for the last five minutes while changing. '' You have fangs and even without them, you're scary. Besides, if I told you earlier you probably would have said no. ''

'' Yes, I would have. Because it looks like I'm the sensible one in our friendship. ''

Stefan waved her comment off, focusing entirely on his struggle. The jeans were nearly pooled around his ankles, stuck at that very point. He really was so much like Caroline; she too didn't handle it well when her clothes refused to cooperate.

'' Maybe take the shoes off first, '' Elena suggested.

'' I don't have the time for that! '' He exclaimed. Then, quickly realizing his mistake, he looked over to the bedroom on the opposite side of the hallway through his opened door. But no sound came from there as they waited. Not a single one.

Stefan, being the golden-hearted person that he was, always aimed to please and fix mistakes. He looked back to Elena, and did just that. '' I don't have the time for that! '' He shouted, in a whisper this time, just a whisper.

It was all too comical to watch. Although, if she was being honest with herself, she was only half present in the here and now. A part of her was still reliving the meeting with the person that Stefan feared waking.

Damon.

How delicious was the scent of his spicy cologne, braided with a hint of fresh snow, the fire of autumn leaves. The way it filled up her lungs as they sat by the stable.

The way the pressure of his hand on hers was so gentle, seeping warmth right into her veins.

The way his thumb brushed her wrist, innocently, unintentionally, but almost as if he was suddenly insecure about her reaction; like he wanted to explore a new, unknown territory. Or back away.

It was her fault. She should have done something... anything. Swallowing thickly, she gave his fingers a light squeeze.

_'' It's nice to meet you, too, Damon. ''_

His smile reappeared at that moment, bright and divine.

_'' You're going to stay with me, aren't you? ''_

Oh, _of course_. Elena shouldn't have been surprised. Stefan had it all planned out, didn't he?

When she affirmed the answer, a moment of silence settled in between them. He still hasn't let go of her hand by that point, which was quite unnerving.

Just as she began to wonder whether he wasn't too thrilled about the idea of spending a week or two with her - and honestly, she wouldn't blame him - he parted his mouth, for a second only letting hot air out of it... until finally, words left his throat, slow and soft.

_'' Thank you. ''_

Even if Elena would know what to say, she didn't get the chance to answer him; Stefan's voice invaded their small bubble and he asked them both to come inside. Touching his arm, she led him into the cottage, and he went to sleep. Apparently, lately he wasn't resting well at night and he felt tired all the time.

There was just _something_ about him...

Before she knew it, a pair of fingers was clicking right in front of her eyes.

'' Earth to Elena. ''

She shook her head, trying to push the thoughts of the older Salvatore out of her head, then looked up at Stefan. He was at the bed now, beside her, the jeans still pooled around his ankles, his striped, green boxers on full view.

He sat beside her.

'' You know, I wouldn't mind you lending me a helping hand. ''

'' Oh, of course, '' Elena apologized, then took his rough hand into hers, looking deeply into his eyes.

'' ... I'm with you. ''

Stefan blinked at her. '' Thanks, the mental support is really awesome, but I didn't mean that. ''

Elena stuck her tongue out, archly, then reached down to his ankles... and ripped the offending material in half. He gaped in horror as she held up the two pieces in her hands, then placed them on his knees.

'' Caroline's gonna kill you. She bought me these! ''

Elena shrugged. '' I'm already dead. She can't do much more damage, except for making my ears bleed if she'll shout at me. ''

'' Exactly. Believe it or not, there are things worse than death. ''

She knew that very well.

Throwing the ripped jeans on the floor and rushing to his cupboard, Stefan continued getting ready.

'' You know, sometimes I still can't get used to having dead friends. You're kind of like a zombie, but prettier and not disgusting. And you don't eat brains or groan for no reason. Well... maybe you do groan for no reason, but I guess that's because you're a woman, every female has that in common with a - ''

His speculations were cut off when she threw a pillow at him.

Or so she thought.

'' And you don't eat flesh, '' he continued, making her really groan this time as she fell back onto the bed, locking her eyes on the ceiling.

'' You just drink blood. It's horrible, too, but definitely better, because, eating people... no, just no. At least after _you_ feed you can still let them live, right? ''

What was up with him today? Elena guessed that he was simply that excited about seeing Caroline. They were inseparable, two lovebirds with their wings wrapped around each other.

Sometimes she envied them. Sometimes, she didn't want to go back to an empty house. But those moments were fleeting, so the emptiness didn't ache that much. Almost not at all.

Almost.

'' How do I look? ''

She propped herself on her shoulders. A small smile blossomed on her face.

'' I personally liked it better when you were flexing like a cheerleader, half-naked on the floor, but... ''

'' Shut up. ''

He smiled back, and they met each other halfway in a firm hug.

'' Be safe. ''

'' You too, '' he whispered. '' Oh, wait. No, you don't need that. Damon may be human but vampires can't procre- ''

She slapped his arm, making him chuckle.

It was strange, watching him go out that door, dragging a suitcase behind him. Ever since they met, they didn't really part this way. And tonight, much like every other night, she was suddenly left alone in a big, empty space.

The only difference was that this time, she had a companion. The sound of his breathing was even; it soothed her and made her feel uncomfortable at the same time. His goodbye with Stefan before he went to sleep tugged at her heart, reminding her of the brother that she no longer had.

But she quickly pushed the memories away, replaying in her mind everything that Stefan told her.

According to him, there was not much that she needed to do for Damon, except helping him with little things; pure, common sense. He also told her to get a few blood bags from the hospital and store them in the refrigerator; unless she preferred to hunt, then that should be done at night, while Damon was lost in deep slumber.

Again, common sense.

Though there was no need for that now. Stefan provided her with a few bags, claiming that he got them through another dead-but-not-zombie friend of his, miss Lexi.

Well, at least it saved Elena the trouble of having a trip to the hospital.

She looked over to the clock ticking quietly behind her, round and old, hung up on the purple wall of Stefan's bedroom. It was seven, but darkness has already fallen behind the windows, surrounding them like a monster. Tonight, the darkness seemed different. Completely black. Sharper too, just like the air, despite the sun caressing it all day. Winter was coming, coming quickly.

Where did Stefan say they kept their books again? Most of them, if she wasn't mistaken, were in Damon's room...

Okay, that was fine. She didn't mind. She could speed in and out without him noticing, faster and quieter than the wind. But first she would have to pick a book...

With a sigh, she decided to stick with whatever novels she saw lying on Stefan's shelves. Unfortunately, there was not much to choose from, because they had very different tastes in literature. Still, instead of complaining she closed his door carefully, then snuggled by the fireplace in the living room, with a copy of The Great Gatsby in her lap. The evenings were so much colder than the days in autumn, and she didn't mind since she was a vampire; yet the warmth of fire was something that she loved since she was young. Dying didn't change that inside her.

She was just in the middle of chapter three, simply reading rather than actually immersing in the world that Mr Fitzgerald created, when her sensitive ears caught the sound of footsteps.

Was Damon awake? Did he need something?

Deciding not to take any chances, she closed the book, left it by the chimney and went into the hallway. She could still hear footsteps, she could _smell_ him. It was definitely him.

Well, who else? She was the only vampire invited into the house. Except Lexi, maybe. Stefan led a very peaceful life, here on the outskirts on Mystic Falls, keeping his contact with the demons of night to a minimum.

She wanted to call Damon's name, but a strong chest collided suddenly with her back. The movement caught her off guard, and she would have stumbled if not for the warm arms that saved her, wrapping around her tightly.

'' Whoa, sorry. Are you okay? ''

His voice was dancing just at the edges of her ears, the air he exhaled tickled her neck sweetly. She lost her breath, but nodded absentmindedly, falling for a moment into the comfortable, homely sensation that he brought her.

'' I'm fine, I'm fine, '' she whispered, slipping out of his arms. He let her go, slowly, looking rather troubled. His hair was disheveled, his white shirt crumpled.

'' Do you need anything? '' She asked softly, clearing her throat.

Damon shook his head. '' No, I just... couldn't sleep. I was wondering... are you busy now? ''

She put a lock of her hair behind her ear. '' I was just going to bed, actually. ''

Well, it wasn't entirely true, yet she would make it come true. Spending unnecessary time together wasn't a good idea.

When she said that to Stefan, he didn't respond; but there was a strange look in his kind eyes, secretive, like a barely opened book; she couldn't quite put a name on it, couldn't quite understand the emotions and thoughts swimming through it.

'' Oh. '' Damon's voice dipped under the weight of disappointment. It was loud in the words, clear on his pale face.

'' Goodnight then, Elena. ''

In that trembling moment, as she watched his silhouette disappear in the darkness, she realized how lonely he must have felt, too. Separated from the world by an invisible veil. Unable to reach what he desired.

She gasped quietly as she tried to push words through, not knowing whether she wanted to say anything at all, or simply retreat back into the shadows of her small world, into Stefan's bed, until the morning light came again.

'' Wait. ''

Her voice escaped on its own, rushing towards him. She saw him pause, and there was a rustle of leaves as the wind howled outside, followed by the hard beating of his heart, the sound like a powerful wing of a swan cutting through air.

'' Sometimes I read before going to bed. Would you... like to join me? ''

His heartbeat picked up again, and Elena couldn't grasp it. Why? Was he afraid? Perhaps she was a stranger, but as far as he was concerned, she was just a normal, human girl.

'' You can choose the book. '' She added encouragingly, raising an eyebrow as she thought it through. '' I'll read it to you even if I absolutely hate it. I'm kind of used to suffering through horrible books anyway, thanks to your brother. ''

Damon smiled then, one corner of his mouth lifting upwards.

'' That makes the two of us. ''

She laughed. It probably did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter. We're finally past the introductions and everything else that was essential for the start, so we can move on. More action promised for the next chapters, as well as some haunting of the past. More Delena and more new characters, too :)**

**You're all total sweethearts; again,_ thank you so much_ for your beautiful words and support! I mean, you are the reason for this update, and it makes me so happy when someone takes a little of their time and gives it to me, by writing out their thoughts on my story. Whether good or bad.**

**There were a few questions, too, so, first off; indeed, I am aware that a lot of blind people are very independent. Of course. The main reason that Elena stays with Damon is not really to babysit him. He may be a little different than in the show, but he is still Damon, he can cope on his own. I just imagined it differently, you know. The bond between them. Stefan simply doesn't want to leave his brother on his own and live in France with his girlfriend. ( The reason why they don't move to France together will be revealed later ).**

**He doesn't want to leave him alone while he's only visiting Care either, because, well, they _are_ living on the outskirts of Falls, nearby a forest, where ' animal attacks ' happen from time to time. Damon is totally innocent in that department; he hasn't got a clue about the supernatural world. So really, that's the only reason Stefan asked Elena to stay. For the safety of it.**

**And yes, you will definitely find out the cause of his vision impairment. It's a big part of the story, actually. *-***

**I don't know when I'll update again. I don't feel too capable of writing lately; maybe it's just the flu. **

**Whoa, that is one hell of a long author note. O_o So sorry! Enough of this ramble. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>It started raining. The sound was pleasant, soothing even, and Elena rubbed her arms as the evening breeze flew inside, enveloping her. Walking over to the eyes of the house, she shut the one that remained open, instantly cutting off the cold.<p>

Damon was right beside her, his fingertips tracing the cool, smooth glass. She wondered what he was thinking about, but didn't ask; if he wanted to, he'd tell her himself.

Deciding not to interrupt the peaceful silence or his deep thoughts, she looked outside, where the grass was swaying gently and the rain was pouring. Stefan was probably in the plane at the moment, soaring among the dark clouds, giddy with anticipation of seeing his golden-haired lover for the first time in three months.

She missed this. Being human, having something so meaningful to look forward to, leading a simple life.

In the glass she could see her own reflection, deep, chestnut colored eyes staring back at her like she was a stranger.

Perhaps she was.

'' I can't remember. ''

The silence was suddenly broken, like glass, by Damon's quiet confession. She looked up at him curiously.

'' What can you not remember? ''

'' The rain, '' he said, keeping his eyes focused emptily on the fields ahead. '' Or the grass... I can't remember anything. Just Stefan's face. But by now, it's a faded picture. ''

'' How old were you when...? ''

'' Ten. I vaguely remember the stars, but it's a faded picture as well. Sometimes I dream of them. ''

He smiled then, and Elena was astonished to see how much sadness there was in that gesture. She didn't like it.

'' How old are you now? ''

Damon turned his blue eyes towards her, the sadness disappearing, like a shadow in sunlight. He raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side playfully.

'' How old do I look? ''

Elena shrugged. '' I don't know. Fifty? ''

His nose crinkled as he mused over the suggestion. '' Hm, close enough. Keep going. ''

She grinned at him. '' Okay. Twelve? ''

'' Now, that is offensive. ''

She went from grinning to laughing in a second, and he frowned, taking her hand.

'' How so? '' She questioned, and the laughter faded. Baffled, she watched him press her palm into his chest, right over his heart. She could feel every beat of it under their skin. And she was in awe. For a reason that she couldn't even find.

'' Feel that? '' He lowered his voice even more, almost to a whisper. '' What is this? ''

'' Your heart. '' Elena said, afraid of where he was going with this, afraid of letting someone new feel so close to her own heart. Like there was a bridge between them.

She wanted to burn it, before it burned her.

Because with Damon it was different than with Stefan, different than with Bonnie or Caroline... or any of her other friends. She just couldn't quite figure it out.

'' Yeah. My heart. Can you feel it breaking? You did this. How could you even say something like that? ''

Suddenly, her muscles relaxed and she shook her head in disbelief, grasping the humor of the situation.

'' Forgive me. ''

'' And I thought I was the blind one here. ''

She gasped at the joke and nudged him in the ribs, and this time he laughed, and it was _amazing_.

'' How old are _you_? ''

'' Two hundred, '' she said smoothly.

And she wasn't even lying.

He released her hand, seeming stunned for a second. Not longer.

'' Hot, '' he murmured.

Damon Salvatore; the walking, breathing box of surprises.

'' Um, what? ''

'' Come on, who doesn't like an older woman? '' He said, biting on his lip again, but this time not because he was nervous. He looked amused, _seductive_, and she fleetingly let herself wonder what it would feel like if it was her teeth on that lip, not his.

Her stomach flipped and she looked away, smiling.

'' Favorite author? ''

'' Don't have any. But Stefan did make me listen to him read The Great Gatsby. We could pick up where he left off? ''

Elena raised an eyebrow. Surprise, surprise.

She read that book before, anyway. She didn't mind skipping a few pages.

'' Good idea. What chapter? ''

* * *

><p>'' ... she blossomed for him like a flower and the incarnation was complete. ''<p>

Elena paused, shifting her eyes to Damon. Even though he couldn't see her, he kept his head in her direction the entire time through that last scene, as though he was gazing at her anyway.

But now his eyes were closed. He seemed so serene, mysterious, like a midnight sky. She could feel the warmth of the fire burning behind her in the chimney, the warmth of his gaze, too, even though it was no more as he fell asleep.

Or so Elena thought.

'' Don't stop. '' He whispered suddenly.

But it didn't sound like he was asking her to continue reading. No, it sounded like he was asking her not to stop kissing him, and for a moment, she thought that was exactly what she was doing. Maybe just not physically.

So she read on and on, and the story was like a lullaby, a kiss goodnight indeed, and he fell asleep soundly, just like that.

For the first time in a long time, it was a late night, and yet... she didn't feel so alone.

* * *

><p>Dropping a blanket upon Damon to keep him warm, Elena couldn't help but feel tempted by the idea of going to sleep already as well. She was tired, and blood couldn't fix everything, if anything at all... it was like air, necessary for her survival, but it didn't mend or heal in any way.<p>

She went back to Stefan's bedroom, laid down on the soft mattress and sighed. She was supposed to take a shower, brush her teeth, change into some other clothes... but sleep came quickly, pulling her in, and before she knew it, she was dreaming.

She probably would have stayed in bed until noon, if not for the noise that her phone began to make, pushing her back into consciousness, indicating that someone was calling. She answered without checking the name flashing on the screen. She knew who it would be.

'' I didn't realize I ordered a wake-up call, '' she said, yawning.

'' Sorry! Just checking if the icy princess needed rescuing from the hotness of the Salvatore tower. ''

The warm, chipper voice washed over her, completely sobering her up, making her teeth show in a wide smile.

'' Caroline! ''

'' That's me, '' the girl said briskly. '' I wanted to say hi. I miss you. ''

'' I miss you, too! ''

The second voice belonged to Stefan. Elena winced.

'' Please tell him he doesn't have to shout. Vampire hearing, remember? ''

'' Stefan, '' Caroline said, '' stop yelling, you'll talk to her in a second. ''

Elena could feel warmth spreading over her heart. If this wasn't worth living for, then she didn't know what was. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking around herself. The sun was out again, falling in through the windows, brightening up the soft morning.

'' Listen, 'Lena, I have to go now, but I promise I'll call later. It's going to be a busy day. Is everything okay over there? Are you okay? ''

'' Yeah, and... I miss you, too. ''

'' I know, '' Caroline stated, sounding sad. Then she huffed, laughing. '' Ugh, okay, I'm going to take a shower now. Stefan's taking over. Until later! Say hi to Damon from me. ''

Elena opened her mouth, but before she could respond, Stefan's voice already invaded her ears.

'' So, how's Damon? How are you? ''

'' We managed to survive the night, '' Elena assured him, teasing. '' Thank you, white knight. ''

'' Oh, please. ''

'' All right, then. Thank you, dark knight? ''

'' Did you just call me Batman? ''

'' I - ''

'' You know I don't like that movie. ''

'' But - ''

'' He's my least favorite superhero! Wait... this isn't offensive to you, is it? ''

Elena frowned, confused. '' Why would it be? ''

'' Well, he's Batman. And aren't you sort of a descendant of bats? ''

'' Stefan... ''

'' I'm serious. Oh my God, wait, I didn't mean that Bat powers aren't cool, because they are - I just meant that I don't particularly like the story line and... well, everything else. Personally, I prefer Spiderman. But I would choose you over him any day. And, besides - ''

'' Stefan. ''

'' ...besides, I'm totally into female superheroes. Catwoman's a classic. So, if a story called Batwoman would come out it would definitely be my favorite. Maybe you could star in it! ''

'' Stefan. ''

'' You're right, sorry. I'm shutting up. ''

'' Thank you. ''

'' Anytime. So, how's the whole case with that creepy wolf? Have you heard from Bonnie yet? ''

Elena ran her fingers through her long hair and walked over to the window, somehow nervously. '' Not yet... but I will soon. ''

'' I hope so. I know you can take care of yourself, but I don't like the idea of someone chasing you. ''

'' He's not chasing me, Stefan. ''

'' Not exactly, but then he isn't _not_ chasing you either. He tried to kill you. ''

'' Wasn't the first or the last person to do that. ''

'' Gee, thanks, '' Stefan replied sarcastically. '' That's comforting. ''

Elena smiled. '' Shut up. How's everything over there? Happy about seeing Caroline? ''

'' Oh, you have no idea, '' he replied quietly, sighing in contentment. '' Paris is... it's really something. I got lost in the airport, but we found each other after half an hour and she was over the moon. Well, so was I. Still am. I wish I could stay here forever... and have you and Damon and Bonnie with me. Yeah, you heard that right. Just Bonnie. I still haven't forgiven her boyfriend and I shall not, '' he snorted.

Elena's smile widened. '' So I have noticed. Have fun. I'm going to take a shower, too. ''

'' All right. Hey, listen, it's so weird; I was just going to join Caroline. It's like fate or something. 'Cause maybe you could take Damon with you and it would be - ''

'' Bye, Stefan. ''

She hung up, and the last thing she heard was his laughter.

Annoyed, she closed herself up in his bathroom and slid her clothes off. How dare he tease her so mercilessly about his little brother? Did he think that she had some sort of soft spot for Damon? The cheek of him! She slipped into the shower cabin and let the warm water caress her body, glaring at the tiles.

Stefan's last words echoed through her head. She saw the way he watched her and Damon by that stable and she knew he was going to make a comment.

Stefan, the golden boy, did not disappoint.

_'' Having a little crush here? ''_ He had asked, grinning at her happily.

In that moment she wanted to show him the meaning of the word ' crush ', on one of his bones, preferably ( or so she said, at least, because in reality, she wouldn't have, not really ).

When her parents died, it was the other way around; she needed, _wanted_ someone in her life, someone to help her keep on walking forward. And she had someone like that. For a while, before he left. It was a different kind of pain, because he wasn't dragged away from her by death; he simply_ left_.

And there was too many losses, too many betrayals and battles; too many encounters with her beloved doppelganger, Katherine, and every single puppet in her world-wide theater. Including Mason.

It left Elena jaded, numb, and she didn't want to get better anymore. She had all the time in the world to heal, but she didn't care. It was too much for her young shoulders to carry, though the older she got, the more difficult everything seemed to get. Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie became her new family; but so what? How long before they passed away, too? Besides, it didn't matter; they were here, now, in this era. Two hundred years too late to stop the poison flowing through her veins.

She remembered the day she turned... the utter shock that came with it, as she woke up in her little house, gasping for breath. That was after her parents already had their own graves.

Death haunted her, and it was what she became. And that was its fate, after all, wasn't it? No matter how many companions death had, how many souls it swooped into its arms, it was merely a messenger, it was lonely.

When she pondered it, she wasn't sure whether she thought this way because she missed being human, or because she was too broken to see any light in the darkness. It didn't matter.

She didn't realize she was crying until her vision completely blurred. It made her angry, because it has been ages since she last cried; so long that she couldn't remember. She didn't enjoy repeating the experience. Didn't enjoy too much thinking, either. The past was the past.

Wrapping herself up in a towel, she left the bathroom and was greeted by the smell of coffee. It reminded her that she should feed; she was feeling hungry and she didn't really want to rip Damon's throat out.

'' Good morning, '' she called, peeking into the kitchen.

Damon was sitting by the table, drinking his coffee. Completely shirtless. He looked over in the direction of her voice and smiled at her.

'' I have to say, I don't even know when I fell asleep. Stefan never did that. ''

Elena was just on the verge of recovering from seeing him half-naked and creating a response, when he added, smirking this time, '' You're just really boring, I guess. ''

Elena's jaw nearly hit the floor. _And holy hell, that smirk was hot._

'' Well - well, so are you, because I nearly fell asleep while reading. '' She retorted, crossing her arms.

_Pffft._

'' Shouldn't you blame the author for that? ''

Her jaw took a vacation again. She wasn't good at this, was she? Apparently two hundred years of experience in banters and conversations didn't really matter.

At least not when his shirt was off.

Damon's smirk turned into a warm smile and she giggled.

Giggled. Seriously, what the -

'' Want some coffee? ''

'' Nope. I, er, have to change. You should change, too, because I'm taking you out. ''

He seemed as surprised by the words as she was. Although, she shouldn't have been all that shocked, considering it was her mouth that let the words out.

'' You are? ''

'' Yes, I am. I'll make sure you won't get bored, '' she promised devilishly, narrowing her eyes at him playfully.

Then she disappeared into the corridor, enjoying the feel of the wooden boards creaking gently underneath her feet. They were smooth and warm, thanks to the sunlight. It was weird, but she felt so free and natural, dancing around barefoot in nothing but a towel. Not really because Damon couldn't see her, but because she felt a little like at home.

Somehow giddy with the anticipation of her plan, she stopped abruptly by the door to Damon's room. It was opened, and she could see just about everything inside of it; the neat bed, the dark brown shelves filled with dozens of books, the blue walls - her favorite color - the desk, the photographs...

What caught her attention was the bunch of sheets laying on the floor, nearby his desk. The window was opened; the wind must have pushed them off. She stepped in quickly, and picked them all up, not even attempting to battle her curiosity; she didn't look through all the pages, but she did let her eyes fall to the one on top of the bundle.

It was a drawing. Of eyes.

And it was beautiful. Did he do it? When? How? The eyes seemed strangely familiar, but she didn't know how. Frowning, she placed the sheets back onto the desk, then retreated into Stefan's bedroom.

It was then that she realized one very important thing. She didn't have any of her clothes here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say a few things. Apologize. Unfortunately, a lot is happening, and I don't always have the time or the desire to go on with updating.**

**On top of that, the internet stopped working on my computer ( again ) so I'm left with the laptop only. And I can hardly ever use it, because I have younger siblings who share it between each other the whole day and the whole evening.**

**Also, I must admit that I'm pretty annoyed with this story. I just don't like what I did with the idea. I think I could have made it way more interesting and I totally wasted my time.**

**I don't know if I'll continue; I really want to go through with all the things I planned, but on the other hand, the way I portrayed everything bothers me a lot. I mean, I'm fine with what I've done with the relationship between Caroline, Elena, and Stefan; I just think that I should have let things run a bit differently between Elena and Damon.**

**I'll _try_ continuing it, but firstly, I will probably just rewrite it. Or change a few things, at least. **

**And then I'll continue my other story, which I had abandoned completely - sorry for that, as well!**

**You could say that I'm a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to things I love - and I can't keep writing when I don't like what I've done so far. Overall, so sorry to all those people waiting for an update, and thank you SO MUCH for your support!**

**'Till soon, hopefully xo**


End file.
